Vegeta's death
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Vegeta is in an accident and the Z fighters take him home from the hospital only to find out that Vegeta is dead and it was a ghost they brought home. Bulma does not take it well SHORT SHORT STORY!


This is a short story about Prince Vegeta and Bulma's Love. I wrote this at 5:04 AM cause i could not sleep! Hope you like it!  
COPY RIGHT GOES TO OWNERS OF DRAGONBALL Z I do not own them.. sadly

-  
Vegeta is deadly hurt in the was there because there was an accident 3 hours ago and Vegeta was the one who got the worst of hardly can breathe. Vegeta was dying. One of the nurse called the Z fighters and told him that Vegeta was admitted to the all was very shocked and Bulma felt that her heart is beating faster. Slowly tears go down. She throw away the tools which was helping her fix Vegeta's Gravity room.

Without thinking, Goku ran off to the hospital with his bare foot then took off to the air . Bulma ran on the road like her heart,she prayed to the God, "please don't go,please don't go".While she was running, she stepped on a glass and her feet bled. She didn't care,she continues 15 minutes she arrives at the hospital Realizing the rest of the Z fighters running behind her some was very tried to ran to the counter asking where's Vegeta. As Goku was standing there waiting, he saw Vegeta at the corner waving at was really thankful that Vegeta was still alive. They all walked over to him and, Krillen asked Vegeta,"You okay?" then he replied "Yes, I'm fine mooron,haha don't worry too much about me it sicking.", Bulma looked at him and said "Where's the doctor? Why are you here? Not that i am worried or anything.. but it is getting to slient over at my place.". Then Vegeta said "nevermind that They told me I can go,let's go home.I don't want to stay here." Bulma was worried that Vegeta didn't get enough treatment for him to he looks pitiful as she know that Vegeta was a Sayain. So, they diecided to take Vegeta home.

When he arrived home,no one was ,its only him and the Z asked Vegeta to wash up cause he smelled bad. While Bulma went to the kitchen and cook porridge and soup for The gang but mainly for Vegeta. After they finishes everything,Bulma served Vegeta the porridge and the rest of them so they eat act as if there's nothing happened to Vegeta and Vegeta sparred outside for a while even though Bulma dissagreed to ,2 hours later,They all got a call from his Chi Chi. She asked Them to meet at the cafe' near the hospital and for Goku to hurry and bring Gohan home for home work .So,the z fighters was asking wheter Vegeta is coming or said he was okay and he would like to join him. So,they went there.

Some looked sad,some looked Bulma was lookig fine and took a seat with every one else. He looked over at Vegeta and Smiled, "Vegeta come sit with us", Goku pulled up another chair for the Prince. The other member is feeling more ,Chi Chi started to speak out."What are you doing ?There's no Vegeta now." The rest of them looked at her, "Vegeta is here!" Gohan Chi Chi said,"what are you talking about Gohan, Vegeta died 2 hours ago." The Z fighters was shocked and looked behind them where Vegeta stood. Vegeta was not there and Goku didn't care about what she said and started to call out Vegeta's name.

No one answered,Bulma start to cry as he try to call Vegeta's name rest of the Fighters tryed to calm him down. Goku did not give up hope as he keep calling his best buddy in the world. Yamcha took Bulma to the drive the car home .All of sudden,they knocked down a woman who's trying to cross the whole gang who was just a few feet away as Yamcha nd bulma just took off was worried and they come out from the cafe and helped that woman. Bulma was only in the car sitting brought the woman to the woman's life was in a great almost someone donated a heart for her so she lived.

4 months later, The fighters finally got over the shock. One day,there's a new boy coming to their training was quite good-looking and soon Bulma fell in love with that man. About 3 months after they worked together,Bulma asked him out. he accepted, So,they dated in a know better,Bulma asked him about some facts about his life that she didn't Boy told her that he almost died because of an accident 7 months he was lucky that someone donated a heart to him. Amazing to know it was the same accident that Bulmas prince was in also.

For almost 2 years they finally decided to get next day after they get married, he found his wife dead beside it was really weird, The Z fighters Did think there was still hope for Bulma to be unfortunately,she the fact that No one knew,the heart in his body in Vegetas heart,and Bulma died at the same date as vegeta body was sent to the forensik to make a body check up to find out why she died.

When they checked her heart,there was a scratching but there saying "Vegeta and Bulma Forever". Shocked they left the room for a minute to go get the head. when they returned they nearly fainted at the sight... The heart was beating and back in her chest. "What is going on?" one asked coming closer to the body to find her eyes opening... she whispered.. "Vegeta i love you.." and Her heart stoped once again.. this time for good.


End file.
